The Stars of Origin
by StingIsNotHere
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has always been with Celestial spirits, since before she can even remember. However, when they suddenly disappear leaving nothing but a confusing message in a dream, Lucy is left confused, magicless and alone. Desperate to find answers, she teams up with on-the-run criminal Dusk, to find the one thing that might bring her spirits back: The Stars of Origin.
1. Starry Dreams

**_Chapter 1_**

 _Starry Dreams_

* * *

 _Lucy._

I hear a voice. A familiar voice, one that I remember has called my name time and time again.

 _Lucy, please._

I try to resist, I know something bad is coming, but the voice pulls me towards it.

 _Lucy, we must go. Our time is up. The contract has run out._

I opened my eyes at that statement. It's Loke, his face directly in front of me, marked with a sad expression.

 _The contract is up._

"What do you mean? Loke; our contract is forever. You swore."

 _Not ours Lucy; never ours._

I became more confused. Didn't he say…

 _The contract. THE contract. The creator. His magic has run out at last. The contract; the very essence of our existence has expired. Now, so shall we._

What? The creator?

"Loke, please. You're not making any sense. What do you mean the creator? Who is he?"

 _The creator; Lucy. I'm so sorry. It was so long ago, I had no knowledge. The celestial spirit King, he, he… no… I can't remember. What am I doing… I'm so tired, Lucy, god I am so tired._

"Please! Loke! What's going on! Please!"

 _Goodbye, Human. The contract between humans and spirits is up. Please do not mourn for us. We aren't dying, rather, we are simply fading out of existence. Please. El Umoura Sacredo. Find it. Learn from it. Goodbye._

I woke up, sweat beaded upon my forehead. Recognizable warmth was next to me, but I had no energy to be angry. That dream was too strange; _**too real.**_ I honestly had no motivation to even get out of bed, the previous drama thoroughly exhausting me. However, anxious to check that the dream was what it was; a dream I got up and located my signature belt and keys. Only, something was wrong. Very wrong. Connected to the belt was the key ring, just as I had left it last night. However, the keys that once lay hooked onto it were gone.


	2. Startling Revelations

_**Chapter 2**_

 _Startling Revelations_

* * *

I tried to go back to sleep that night. I thought perhaps that it was all just a horrible dream, and when I awoke again everything would be normal. But Natsu's snoring and Happy's restlessness told me that it was all too real. I couldn't get back to sleep. For hours, I lay in an unthinking oblivion, every possible sound interrupting my desperate plea for rest. Eventually, I accepted the fact that sleeping was going to be impossible. Putting on appropriate outdoor clothes, I grabbed my belt and now empty key-chain, and headed out.

The chill of four AM greeted me as I stepped outside, my blue cardigan failing to prevent the inevitable chills that followed. The early morning was still, silent, eerie almost, and I felt empty.

Balancing next to the river like always, I attempted to summon Plue, but alas, all that remained was a ghostly reminder of the dream. I felt emotionally exhausted. I didn't even know why I was feeling that way. I often had bad dreams, but they had never affected me in this way. The more I thought about it, the weirder it became. How? Why? Questions like these buzzed around my head, but my mind failed to make sense of it. Perhaps, the answer lay with the mysterious saying, 'El Umoura Sacredo'. Thinking back on it, I became slightly enraptured by it, repeating it over and over under my breath.

 _Find it. Learn from it._

Those were the words that the distraught Loke said before the dream ended. I became certain that those words held some meaning. However, understanding them was another issue entirely. I wasn't even sure what language they were in. They could be anything from Ukronese to Ancient Carbithian. Levy would know, her knowledge of languages was just short of perfect. If there were anyone in Fiore who could translate or even recognise that phrase, it would be Levy.

Opening the Guild's doors, I crept in; surprised the Guild was even open. Darkness painted the entirety of the hall, however, a faint glow emanated from a small lantern propped up on one of the tables. Levy was soundly sleeping, not a single stir as I walked up to her.

"Levy." I shook her, attempting to wake her.

"LEVY!" I yelled louder; more successfully.

"…Lucy? What are you doing here?" She asked, still half asleep.

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here?" I responded.

She giggled slightly, before rubbing her eyes in an attempt to wake herself.

"Well, I was here helping out Mira close up, she left around midnight, but I decided to stay and do some more reading. The guild is quite peaceful late at night, and I guess I lost track of time and fell asleep!" She explained with a chuckle.

I just shook my head and gave her a short smile, but I soon went serious again. I had a mission here.

"Levy, have you heard of "El Umoura Sacredo" before?" I asked, grabbing a seat opposite her.

She frowned, grabbing her chin as if it would help her think harder.

Shaking her head she replied, "No, I don't think I have. However… the way it's phrased sounds slightly like it could be from… yes, I believe it's in a language called Castellian."

I smiled knowingly; Levy was the right person to come to.

"Wait a minute… Lucy, what was the phrase again?" Levy asked, taking out a pen and paper.

Slightly perplexed, I obliged her, "El Umoura Sacredo".

Writing it down, Levy began to focus herself, sparsely breathing. Then, evoked a magic circle above the paper.

"Solid Script: Translate!" She chanted.

The letters began to move around on the paper, running around in seemingly random directions until suddenly the shuffled with purpose. The bright light shone, blinding me, however, after it cleared a readable phrase presented itself.

"Stars of Origin…" Levy and I said at the same time.

Looking at each other with puzzled faces, we repeated it.

Leaning my elbow on the table and holding my face, I began to think. Stars of Origin; What on earth could that even be?

"Stars of Origin… Stars of Origin? Why on earthland does that sound so familiar…" Levy mulled over it.

"Well, Loke did say learn from it… so maybe… Could it be a book?"

Levy's face changed immediately, her confused expression replaced with a scheming one.

"Loke? Hey, talking to some boys are we?" She said suggestively.

"… Of course, I would talk to my spirit, Levy! Don't be ridiculous. You know I harbour no romantic feelings for that stupid Lion."

"..Lion? You're flirting with the spirits of lions now? … Are you making something up to push me off the trail? That's not very honest of you, Lucy."

I frowned, "Levy, my Celestial Spirit… used to be a member of Fairy Tail…"

"Lucy, what's a Celestial Spirit?"

I looked at her in horror, recalling a recent memory.

 _We aren't dying, rather, we are simply fading out of existence._

Could it be, that when Loke said that in a dream, he meant it literally? Their very identity wiped from the plane of existence. That had to be it. However, if that was it, why could I remember it?

"Levy… that's not important right now. Stars of Origin. Focus." I said somewhat urgently.

Her eyes suddenly lighting up, Levy turned and looked at me.

"You were right. It IS a book! An extremely rare one actually. I've been looking it for an age! Wait a second…" She trailed off.

I gave her a puzzled look and urged her to continue.

"I don't actually remember why I was looking for it…" She mulled over. "Actually, whenever I think of it, your name immediately comes to mind. So maybe, I was looking for it for you? I don't know why I would do that… maybe for your magic?"

"Yeah, well, do you know where I could perhaps look for it?"

"Hm. Nowhere I can remember. Sorry about that. All I know is it's not registered in any library." She replied.

I thanked her anyway and told her to go home. I headed out myself, thinking over what happened. Something weird is definitely going on, and since no one else could remember anything, it was up to me to discover what the hell is going on.

* * *

 **(A/N):** Hey everyone, finally another chapter. Also very short. Hopefully, these chapters can gradually longer and don't have 3 months in between. Anyway, please review, I need to improve somehow. Also, at the moment this fic is going to stay shipless. For now. I have high hopes for this hopefully I can pull it off. What's going to happen next? Send me your predictions! Anyway, have fun reading,  
\- StingIsNotHere


	3. At Dusk

_**Chapter 3**_

 _At Dusk_

* * *

"Goddamnit." I sighed.

I had been searching non-stop for 3 days, eager to find any clue at all to the secret that was the Stars of Origin. But no matter where I looked, it remained a mystery. Truth be told, I was absolutely exhausted; mentally, emotionally and physically. I needed to get out, a break. Eager to relax my mind, I strolled from my apartment, and entered a trance-like walk amongst Magnolia. I observed the quiet night life, felt the cool breeze that ran through, and welcomed the peace. I found myself walking towards the train station, a part of me fixated on leaving Magnolia. Before long, I was purchasing a ticket for a placed called Haven. I had no idea what processed me to purchase this particular ticket, but the absolute feeling of serenity that overtook my body prevented any second thoughts from surfacing.

It was about 20 minutes into the ride, that was when I regained control of my senses. Strangely, a sense of panic that I might've usually felt was absent. The odd sense of peace still existed, but I was no longer inclined to do anything in particular. Glancing out the window, I took in the scenery. Lush greenery decorated the sides of the tracks, trees that reached for the skies housing a multitude of different birds and other such creatures. I smiled. A sudden pang of sadness soon followed, the absence of my keys leaving me feeling isolated and alone. The world felt abnormal now that Leo wasn't popping up unexpectedly, or Virgo's masochist comments every time she was summoned. A solemn smile graced my lips Yes, I hoped I would be reunited with them soon. It made me all the more determined to seek out what happened to them. At the back of mind, I knew that whatever overtook my actions was linked to my current mission, and this feeling was all that I had, so I clung onto it, hoping.

My deep thoughts were interrupted by a powerful aura suddenly consuming the air, and as I looked opposite me, a man cloaked in black sat down. He raised his head, grey eyes matched my own chocolate ones. A jagged scar cut across his nose, it seemed to glow with a black energy. My instincts told me to flee, I didn't know what, but something about this man kept me on edge.

"Hello." He smiled.

I managed to flash a short grin, "Hi."

"Beautiful scenery isn't it? I do love the countryside."

I simply nodded in response, eager fort the eye contact to cease. Minutes passed, and I could still feel his ever-present gaze fixated upon me. My gut churned.

"Say, you wouldn't be from the Fairy Tail guild would you?" He asked with enthusiasm.

I unconsciously touched by guild mark.

"Yes. Yes, I am"

"I've always wanted to join a guild, but… I guess I never got around to it. A bit too late now, isn't it?" He said with a small chuckle.

"What? No! It's never too late to join a guild. They accept members of all ages!" Why? Why was I helping this man? Every feeling I had told me to stop talking, but the words kept flowing.

He chuckled again.

"What? No. I didn't mean that I was too old to join a guild. I… let's just say I've done some things I'm not proud of."

The hairs on the back of my neck rose. This man just freely admitted to committing criminal acts. Who knows what he had done? Theft? Terrorism? Murder? I should leave right now. Nothing good can come of talking to this man any longer.

As I got up to move carriages, large, boisterous steps were heard. They sounded powerful like they held much authority. My expectations were met when a tall, slender but muscular woman came into view. Her beautiful flaming hair dropping elegantly to her hips, her figure heavily complemented by a long silken black dress. Her crystal blue eyes gazed into the carriage, intimidating me. Her eyes made contact with the strange man's, and her face transformed into a look of smugness.

"Found you."

The man opposite me grinned in return, raising his hands as if he gave up.

"Lady Katherine! So lovely of you to join us. I was just conversing with this lovely young lady about joining a guild! Wouldn't that be such a good time?"

Katherine snarled in response.

"Oh, don't be like that" He retorted.

"Dusk. The only guild you'll be joining is the prison guild. Please stop trying to resist, and come quietly. Delaying this any further is just wasting both our times."

"Milady!" More footsteps were heard, and a man of around 20 with striking blonde hair and an almost angelic appearance joined Katherine.

'I think I found... wait… oh, you already found him." The man said.

Katherine shook her head.

"Honestly, Gerard, keep up," Katherine replied.

Quicker than I could blink, Dusk grabbed me with a black dagger marking my throat. I held back a gulp, as panic started to build inside me. The woman, Katherine, calm and collected glanced over to us. My mind urged her to do something. Her hand slowly went to her waist, as she touched a bit of her waist.

"Let go of the girl, Dusk. She has no place in our quarrel." Katherine said, voice calm. "Don't make me use my glyphs."

"Oh please, your bluff is amusing. I know you won't use your glyphs with a hostage here. Precisely the reason why I got a hostage in the first place. Don't take me for a fool." Dusk exclaimed.

"Do not test me. It's true I would rather not use my glyphs, however, given how much you have eluded us, I might not have a choice in the matter."

The tension in the carriage was phenomenal. Katherine projected such an aura of power, elegance and raw strength that it made me wonder what exactly Dusk had done in the first place. Dusk, however, was no idle threat either. Despite the knife against my throat, I could tell that he didn't actually want to hurt me. However, he also had an interesting aura, one of a mixture of darkness and light, but also one of strength and weakness. He was an enigma. Dusk seemed to realise that Katherine wasn't bluffing this time, as he stepped back. Glancing slightly at his expression, a slight panic had overtaken his previously overconfident eyes.

"I see. Then you leave me no choice." Dusk sighed.

My heart sank as I heard his response. I was going to die.

However, much to both mine and Katherine's surprise, a flash of darkness occurred and suddenly a rush of wind was blowing behind me. He had blown open the train.

"It was nice talking to again Katherine. However, I must now depart."

Before I knew it, I was thrust out of the train.

First, there was screaming, then pain, then nothing.

* * *

 **(A/N):** So, I haven't uploaded in a long, long time. Oops. Well, I'm on holidays now from University so I might write more? Maybe. Probably not. Oh well, here's a chapter. Pls, don't hate it. Follows/Favourites are appreciated, as are Reviews. Pls review, I'm aware my writing isn't nearly as good as it can be, but to improve I need peoples feedback. Anyway, thanks for reading, enjoy

\- StingIsNotHere


	4. Trackside Confusions

_**Chapter 4**_

 _Trackside Confusions_

* * *

I awoke to the sound of someone breathing next to me. My first instinct was to panic, as I jumped up and backwards. A strong pulsating ache formed in my head and in my hip, forcing me to flinch in pain.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Jumping out of a train seems like good fun until the actual impact onto the ground. Well, at least you can cross that off your bucket list, eh?" Said a familiar voice. The man from the train, Dusk.

I attempted to grab my keys off their ring out of habit, but was met with nothingness. A sad recollection of what happened overcame me, followed by a realisation that I was completely defenceless against a man who had just blow up a side of a train and threw me out of it.

Completely and utterly panicked, I stumbled over some loose bramble and began to creep backwards, away from this man. I don't know why I did it; I knew it wouldn't do much good. He seemed to be completely fine, dusting himself off and pacing around without so much as a stagger.

"Well let's get going shall we?" He said to me, an adventurous smirk marking his face.

"W-what?" I said in response, completely confused as to what he was getting at.

"Well, we still need to get to Haven, don't we? The trains not coming any time soon, so we might as well start walking."

I stood there, utterly dumbfounded.

"You just threatened my life, and then threw me off a train! You expect me to _walk_ with _you_ to Haven!?" I exclaimed, exasperation evident in my voice.

He frowned for a second, as if he completely forgot the whole scenario.

"Ah, yes. I guess I can see why that would be viewed negatively."

My eyes widened even further. The _nerve_ of this man.

"I am sorry about that. I couldn't just _go_ with the Lady, no, that would be impractical, nor could I fight her. That would just end in a mess. So, logically, the only response would be to find a hostage. You were the only other person there, so I didn't have much choice."

Sensing my disbelief, he continued "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't actually intend to hurt you. Well, I hoped I wouldn't have to hurt you. But that's all in the past now, isn't it? Let's just move on. Let's start again, shall we?"

Putting forward his hand, he introduced himself again, but this time actually introducing himself as Dusk.

Thinking I didn't have any other choice, I obliged. There was no point in angering this dangerous and psychotic man.

"Hello, I'm Lucy."

He grinned at me, as if he made a massive step forward. He started moving northward, following the tracks. He beckoned me to follow. Before I knew it, we were walking side by side towards whatever lay before us.

It seemed like hours we walked, and the scenery never changed. A large redwood forest loomed over us from the left, whilst the never-ending train tracks to the right taunted us with its unceasing length. I yearned to complain, but unlike my usual allies whom I would already be whining, Dusk terrified me. The more I walked with him, the more my instincts screamed at me to get away. I didn't know what it was. His demeanour, while strange, was actually very inviting and unthreatening. The combination of his upbeat walk and the merry tune he whistled provided a mirage that he was harmless. However, my instincts warned that this was merely a façade, and that his true nature and intent lay hidden amongst the various shrouds he had created. If only I had my keys, maybe I would be able to defend myself. However, without my spirits I had virtually nothing. I was only a distant part of myself. I unwittingly grabbed at my empty ring, tied to my waist.

A silent tear rolled down my cheek as I longed to talk to my spirits.

'A celestial wizard, eh?" Murmured Dusk glancing back at me.

I stopped walking, surprised.

"H-how…?" I gasped.

How did he know that I was a celestial spirit wizard?

"Hm. The way you just grasped at your side there. Going to grab your keys, weren't ya? It's unmistakable. I've known quite a few celestial spirit wizards in my time. One of them was my very best friend. Bless his soul."

I was simply astonished. For the first time since I met this man, the sadness he was showing was pure. It wasn't part of his false act, but rather actual genuine emotion.

However, I quickly concluded, that was irrelevant right now. The most important part of what he said was that he recognised celestial spirit wizards; he knew about celestial spirits. I wasn't just going crazy.

"N-no. Not that. I'm t-talking about the spirits. You k-knew about the spirits! How could you! T-they're gone!" I stammered awkwardly, still unsure of what to make of the situation.

A sudden look of concern overtook his face.

"I need you to answer this very honestly and very seriously. What do you mean they're gone?" he asked me, his demeanour now completely devoid of all previous emotion. Only coldness was left.

"I don't know..." I stood back, even more confused than before. "I had a strange dream where Loke, I-I mean Leo told me that he the celestial spirits were going to disappear! When I was talking to my friend Levy the next day, she had no idea what a celestial spirit even was!"

Dusk took several steps backwards, his eyes held a deeply concerned look; cold sweat dripped down his face.

"Oh no. Oh no no no, it wasn't supposed to happen now. I thought we had time. Damnit, Fate, you said we had more time. " He yelled to no one in particular.

He suddenly glanced at me, as if remembering I was here. His deep eyes penetrated my very soul.

"Why were you headed to Haven?" He questioned me.

"I don't know, I just… why does it matter?" I asked, the confidence to oppose him suddenly appearing out of thin air.

His evil eyes was all the answer I needed.

"I didn't want to go there for anything in particular. I just.. felt like going so I did. No reason."  
This answer seemed to satisfy him, as his attention quickly adjusted to the large forest.

"How do you feel about a trip through the forest?" He peered at me.

"I-i-i- what!?" I asked him, utterly distraught.

This man was insane. First throwing me of a chain, then suggesting we _walk_ the rest of the way to Haven. Second, these sudden and unprovoked mood changes. And thirdly, suggesting we forego heading to Haven _at all_ and go trekking through the forest!

"Inside this forest, is a very old house. The house of the very first celestial wizard. I believe we can find the answers on what happened to the celestial spirits there. It is also the location of a very certain book I'm quite eager to find."

"And what book is that?"

"An ancient tome, entitled, The Stars of Origin."

* * *

 **(A/N):** Hey friends. I'm actually very proud of how many follows & favourites this is getting, it's really motivating me to write more. yay to finally not leaving like 6 months in between chapters. While it's not weekly upload, i'm still quite proud of my efforts. This one is a bit dialogue heavy, sorry about that. I just felt like most of it was important, or was needed for it to make sense. Some really interesting stuff happened this time round. Who exactly is Dusk? What is going to happen at this old house in the middle of the forest? Was Lucy supposed to get thrown off the train and walk with Dusk to this old house. So many questions, so little answers. Anyway, as always a review would be appreciated. Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far.

\- StingIsNotHere


	5. Sigem Manor

_**Chapter 5**_

 _Sigem Manor_

* * *

The canopy of trees overhead shrouded the forest floor in darkness, as the plant life struggled to move towards small pools of the sun that managed to touch the leafy ground. Sweet birdsongs wafted through the hundreds of trees, and the earthy smell of greenery completed the peaceful sensation.

I looked at Dusk, his dark figure moving swiftly though the forest; eager to make his way to the manor. I was sceptical that he actually knew where he was going. Perhaps he was leading me away from any chance of someone discovering my rotting corpse. I shuddered. That was a nasty thought. Strangely, my feelings about him seemed to be annoyingly inconsistent. One minute, I was absolutely terrified of him, next thing I know, I trusted him completely. It was confusing, to say the least. I looked down at the earthy floor. Roots, small plants and an occasional insect decorated the makeshift path Dusk was forging.

In the distance, a large stone structure was surfacing. To say it was a house was a massive understatement. It was a castle. Large windows decorated it's exterior whilst large stone towers were scattered about the courtyard. Vines, thorns, trees and a variety of other flora were practically part of the structure; it was clear no one had lived here for a very long time.

"The very first celestial spirit mage… they lived here?" I asked Dusk, quietly. To talk loudly here seemed like a massive insult.

"Yes, she lived here hundreds of years ago. Her name was Lyanna. She was a beautiful woman. She lived here with her husband, Lord Sigem. Now that was an intimidating man. They were an extremely powerful couple." He replied, voice trying to cover a hidden emotion. What he was hiding, I didn't know.

Entering the courtyard, we followed a cracked and extremely deteriorated stone path, that soon circled a dried up fountain, then towards the rotted wooden door.

"Place needs a little bit of a fixer-upper doesn't it?" Dusk laughed.

I gave him a nervous smile, then proceeded inside.

The interior of the building was immaculate. Everything perfectly shined, clean and welcoming; as if someone had only left the building moments ago.

I gasped.

"Impressive isn't it? The illusion magic is really something. That combined with the anti-will magic makes this place safer than any lock or seal would." He remarked.

"Anti-will magic? What?" I replied, confused and sceptical.

"Yes. A type of magic that removes your will to enter the building. However, I'm quite surprised it didn't work on you actually. Usually, around the fountain, it starts to kick in and people leave the place alone." He grasped his chin.

I looked back to find the wooden doors that we entered through was shirt firmly and looked as if they were just constructed.

"I was expecting you to just turn around and head back into the forest. Curious that the illusion magic worked on you, but the anti-will didn't." He continued, whilst walking off to ponder the conundrum by himself.

I myself was eager to explore the castle-like building and headed up the large stair case that was the mantelpiece of the foyer. I noticed the large portraits that hung along the left hallway that extended from the top of the stairway. The first, a young beautiful woman with blonde hair much like my own. Underneath, on a golden plate, said her name. L _yanna Sigem. Formerly, Lyana Sacrest._

Looking into the portrait was startling as the Lyanna who elegantly stared back at me resembled me so strongly I wondered if I was looking into a mirror. Perhaps I had some shared ancestry with the woman. Maybe celestial wizardry is a familial thing. I smiled in wonder, curious as to whether or not my theory was true. I continued on through the dark hallway, the only light protruding from the end of the hall's doorway. Treading lightly, I entered the colossal library that existed behind the door.

Thousands upon thousands of books lined the dust-free oaken shelves. Wandering upon the perhaps infinite bookshelves I found books on every subject imaginable. The Mythical Magics, A History of Mathematics, Magistics Explained were only some of the education titles available; I desperately wanted to stay here forever and read every book on the heavenly shelved. However, I had a goal.

 _The Stars of Origin._

According to Dusk, that forgotten book was here in this library somewhere. Heading towards the section detailing all about Cosmic, Astral and Intergalactic magic, I scanned the tomes. It took several minutes, but finally, I discovered the faded book hidden amongst much larger and thicker books. As soon as I took the book off the shelves; I knew something bad was about to happen. Call it an instinct, or maybe it was the book itself, but I could basically taste impending doom,

"Lucy!" Yelled Dusk, entering the room. "In case you find the Stars of Origin; whatever you do, DO NOT PULL IT OFF THE SHELF"  
I glanced down at the book in my hand.

'Well, funny thing about that…" I chuckled awkwardly.

"Damnit. We gotta get out of here before it comes," He grimaced.

Suddenly, the room began to shake violently, books falling out of the places on the shelves, and loose papers and scrolls flying everywhere.

"Lucy! Stop gawking! We need to _leave!_ "

Dusk rushed out of the Library, following him, I clutched the Stars of Origin tightly against my chest, determined not to leave it behind. As we ran, the pressure was building at a phenomenal rate; the presence of dark magic being produced was nauseating and absolutely terrifying at the same time. I hadn't experienced this before.

I struggled to keep up with Dusk as he darted around every corner. Chasing behind him, I slowly realised this wasn't the way I came, and that we were headed further into the mansion rather than to the entrance to escape.

"Dusk! Where are we going! This isn't the way to the exit!" I screamed as we ran.

"I know. We can't go to the entrance, that's where the creature is spawning. I'm trying to find the entrance into the back garden. Apparently, though, it's a lot more hidden than I originally anticipated."

"Well, that's certainly not good," Dusk continued as he suddenly stopped.

Almost knocking into him, I glanced at him with panicked eyes.

"Why are we stopping!?" I exasperated.

"Dead end," He replied stoutly.

Following his eyes, I too realised that they had a solid wall, with nothing but a beautifully ornate end table with a bouquet of flowers in an antique vase for protection.

"Ever fought a Misery Knight before?" Dusk asked, half with humour, half with false hope.

"A what!?" I exclaimed back.

"A Misery Knight. An underling of The Decay. Which you probably don't know about either since you were completely clueless about everything else. You really ought to know more about the history of Celestial magic."

I let out a frustrated sigh and panicked. How was I supposed to fight this thing with no magic? At least I wasn't alone; for all Dusk's faults, he was helping me. For what reason, I had no idea. However, I was sure he had an ulterior motive. He was just that kind of person.

A sudden wave of chills cascaded down the hallway, filling me with dread.

"Here he comes," Dusk whispered.

A horrific clang of metal echoed through the hallways; one footstep after another. I anxiously took a step backwards, my hands naturally going for my familiar keys, but grasping an absence instead. Unsheathing my whip, I readied myself for the worst.

* * *

 **(A/N):** Hey there!

Thanks to all the positive response this trash fic has gotten, I really appreciate it! Nothing more to say other than I hope you enjoy!

\- StingIsNotHere


	6. The Misery Knight

_**Chapter 6**_

 _The Misery Knight_

* * *

An unholy screech bounced off the walls, the deafening sound filling me with despair. I had no magic. I had no spirits. I only had a complete stranger whose true motive was still in the dark.

"Whatever you do, do not look in its eyes," Dusk whispered to me.

I stared at him with horror, what on earth did he mean?

"Misery Knights are called that for a reason. Its eyes are the source of their power, and if you look directly into one, such dread and despair will fill you, you'll basically ask for the knight to kill you," he continued.

I shuddered. I whispered a quick prayer; to who, I had no idea.

A single foot revealed itself around the corner. It was enough for me to lose my balance, the sheer terror I felt completely catching me off guard. I had never felt this terrified. Not when I faced any of the dark guilds, not when I became the sacrifice for the Infinity Clock, the concentrated terror was almost too much. A strong arm grasped me.

"Lucy. Listen to me. This knight will pray on every negative emotion you contain in your small, insignificant body. If you want to live, you must trust me, completely," Dusk stated.

That just made me angry.

"Trust!? You threw me out of a bloody train! You threatened my life! I don't even know who the hell you are!" I exclaimed back, my anger taking over briefly.

"Lucy. Trust me, if you want to survive, you must," Dusk affirmed.

I was taken aback by the authority in his voice.

"Okay, fine," I muttered back.

The knight stumbled completely into view. The figure was clad in black, red and purple armour. A large red broadsword was held firmly but the knight, a shield with three large spikes protruding out of it being held in the other. Two blazing green eyes stared at them, filled with malicious hate. I averted my gaze.

"Abyss Lock!" Dusk shouted.

Dark purple bars burst out of the ground, completely blocking the path of the knight. The creature briefly stopped, eying the new structure that was preventing it from reaching its pray. With one swipe of its gigantic sword, the spell broke, and its path clear again. Dusk swore. Summoning another one, he attempted to make it stronger by focusing more magic energy on the lock, however it was to no avail. The Misery Knight annihilated the next abyss lock with ease, as it slowly made its way towards us. I shivered.

"Abyss Chains!" Dusk chanted.

Black chains exploded from the walls, wrapping themselves around the knight, constricting its movements. The being screamed directly at us, cracking the walls and completely destroying parts of the ceiling and floors. I covered my ears, but the intensity of the sound still pierced my ears like a hot knife, causing me great pain. I fell to my knees.

"Shit, it's breaking free. We don't have much time," Dusk breathed.

I looked up at him, and then to the unholy monster. He was right. The chains were pulling on the wall, which looked just about to break. I gave up. There was no way we were making this out alive.

"Lucy, I'm about to do something," Dusk murmured.

I stared back at him, confused.

"Well, I hope so. We're about to die," I responded, freaked out.

Out of the hidden pouch strapped to his leg, he pulled out a knife. The blade was black as a moonless sky, while the hilt was white as unblemished snow; the perfect contrast.

"Dusk...?" I questioned anxiously.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. This needs to happen," Dusk stared deep into my eyes. Nothing.

Shifting finally to survival mode, I kicked his hand, the knife sliding onto the floor and onto the path of the coming Misery Knight. He jerked back in shock.

"Lucy! What did you just do?" He yelled in horror.

I turned to the wall behind me and started to kick the wall. Maybe it would be miraculously thin enough for me to destroy and escape.

"Stop Lucy!" He shouted at me, as he went to reclaim the knife.

"No! I refuse to die here. I refuse. I have too much to do," I screamed hysterically back.

"Lucy! I asked you to trust me!" Dusk exclaimed back, the knife now securely back in his grip.

"I was! Until you unsheathed a knife and attempted to stab me!" I yelled. This man was insane. Why I chose to come here with him in the first place was beyond me.

The sudden screech of chains breaking reminded us of our current predicament, as the Misery Knight continued its onslaught.

"Lucy, please! We don't have time. This knife will stab you, yes, but it won't hurt you," Dusk attempted to reassure me.

I looked at him exasperatingly.

Dusk rolled his eyes. "Okay, it will hurt. But it won't kill you, probably. Please. It's called The Knife of Unveil. I can't explain what it does. I can't do anything to this knight, but you can. But only if you let me stab you!"

"You're insane!" I cried.

"Oh well," Dusk sighed.

In a flash, he was next to me, his left hand firmly latched onto my shoulder, the knife held tightly in his right. He stabbed me.

At first, nothing happened. Then came the pain, just like one would imagine after being stabbed in the stomach. However, then came something completely unexpected. A white-hot flush exploded throughout my body. I shook uncontrollably. Looking down at my burning skin, I realised I was literally shining. Several bursts of light were being thrown off my body like fireworks. I then noticed a distinct lack of clanking of armour. Glancing towards the knight, I realised it had completely stopped. It was shielding it's eyes, shuddering in pain.

"Isjhura, Namo, Daeq," Dusk started to chant, his grip on the knife stronger than ever.

The Misery Knight shrieked, recognising what was happening.

"Isjhura, Namo, Daeq," Dusk repeated.

My vision started to fade. The colours of the environment started to blur and combine together.

"Loke!" I screamed, desperate.

Everything became nothing. White oblivion surrounded me. I stepped forward slightly, curious about this new environment. I felt numb.

"Lucy," a familiar voice behind me spoke.

I turned around. No one was there. I spun around again, disappointed by the lack of a certain lion spirit. However, when I looked back upwards, I audibly gasped. Leo the lion stood in front of me. I ran forward, attempting to hug him. My Loke, here again. Returned to me. I missed him dearly. However, I ran straight through him. He wasn't there. Just another cruel reminder of what I had lost.

"Lucy, colour me impressed. I knew you were strong, but manifesting me through sheer force of will, now that's something else," he chuckled.

I looked at him, confused. Apparently my most prominent emotion, lately.

"Lucy, I do not exist. However, you still managed to create a visual image of me through your memories, which makes me believe all hope is not gone yet," he continued.

I stood there, my mind racing. What was he talking about?

"You are in a current state of overwhelming power, that is completely out of your control. That is what the knife does. It severs all constraints that your body has made in order to release all your magic at once. It's incredibly dangerous, but Dusk believed it to be your only hope so he did it. Don't be too hard on him, his heart is in the right place," Leo explained.

I rolled my eyes. Stupid man. Careless man. How dare he endanger MY life without asking me for permission.

Loke chuckled. "Even in your subconscious, you're incredibly sassy,"

I gave him a smug look.

"This vision will end soon, Lucy," he continued, growing serious again. "When you awake, you will have one attempt to kill the Misery Knight and escape. You will know what do when the time comes, but there is something you must remember. Celestial Magic is more than just gate keys. If you ever home to defeat the growing evil that is inevitably going to destroy us all, you must learn it. Please Lucy, for yourself and everyone else's sake. Do not accept any offer the Decay will give you. You are doomed to fall to temptation Lucy, but I put my trust in you. I know you won't let us down."

Loke faded away. I shouted after him, but my screams were met with unparalleled silence. An unwelcome tear slid down my cheek. He was gone, once again.

"Lucy!?" A voice screamed. "This wasn't supposed to happen. You were supposed to kill it! Why didn't it work! Just how strong is it! It worked back with Sigem… damn that man, keeping this thing in his bloody house. We should have killed it when we had the chance," the voice continued to swear.

I sat up, looking forward. Several more abyss locks and abyss chains were holding the creature back, but all were almost at breaking point. He was only delaying the inevitable. I felt strangely calm. Loke was right, I knew exactly what to do. Standing up, I cracked my neck.

"What the bloody hell…" Dusk breathed.

"The opposite of misery; it is happiness Everything you once stood for, the knight has been corrupted by the forces of Decay. I refuse to let that happen any longer!" I chanted. My will had ben completely taken over by this new confidence and knowledge bestowed upon me.

"Astral Origin: Purify!" I continued.

Out of the magic circle that was summoned, a burst of light shot out. The deafening screams of dying evil echoed throughout the manor. The chains and locks broke, and the knight fell to its knees, covered in a black aura that pulsated upwards. The evil was leaving the suit of armour. The red rimming of the armour changed to a sky blue. The darkest black, turned into the purest white, while the purple patterns on the chest plate and chest plate transformed in to the most delicate of green. Moss now covered the entire suit of armour, and it's eyes shone yellow like a sunny day.

"Okay, so like, what in the bloody hell just happened," Dusk exclaimed.

I walked up to him and gave him a hard slap on the face.

* * *

 **(A/N):** Hello, friends! I am very bad at uploading. Oh well, I felt motivated due to a lovely review so I decided to write a chapter. This one was very fun to write, cause I sorta just went with it and it flowed nicely. Enjoy.

\- StingIsNotHere


	7. The Soul Knight

**_Chapter 7_**

 _The Soul Knight_

* * *

Dusk was taken aback.

"What the hell was that for?" He exclaimed.

I was just about to explode. How dare this _man_ stab me without my consent? I have put up with a lot of things in my life, but getting stabbed in the stomach without warning and exploding with light was _not_ going to be one of them.

"What the hell was it for? You stabbed me! A knife went _into_ my stomach! Why did you think that would be okay!?" I shouted back.

An awkward smirk lit up Dusk's face, which made me even angrier. I raised my hand in an effort to slap him again, but my wrist was gone by the devilish man.

"Hey! HEY! Wait, look, it was probably not the best way to handle things, I'll be the first to admit that, but, it worked did it not?" Dusk tried to defend himself.

I hesitated. He did have a point; however skewed and wrong it was. If I hadn't gotten stabbed by the knife, I wouldn't haven't met Loke, and I wouldn't have known to use the Astral Origin. I sighed.

"Yes, I guess that's true. But regardless, a little heads up about what you were doing beforehand might've been nice! You pulled a knife out at me halfway through an attack by an undead knight who was trying to kill us! Do you not understand that perhaps that wasn't the best idea?!"

Dusk shrugged, "So, what happened anyway? I have lived through a lot of experiences, but nothing quite compares to that."

They both looked at the now dormant green knight standing before them. It stared back them with its curious yellow eyes, as if eager to see where this conversation would lead.

"After you so rudely stabbed me, I ended up in a dream-like stasis, where one of my spirits, Leo, appeared to me," I answered, turning back to face him.

Dusk eyed me curiously as if I was some puzzle he was trying to solve. Finally, he spoke, "Well, it appears you have far more untapped power than I first realised. The Knife of Unveil quite literally tears at the body's natural ethernano restraint system."

I nodded in response, that was what Loke had said. "Yes, my spirit went over the basics in the dream. It's supposed to release all my concentrated magic at once, right?"

"Well, essentially yes," Dusk responded, surprised. "But what doesn't make sense, is why you aren't unconscious? Draining all of your ethernano at such an alarming rate all at once should have had devastating consequences on your body and magic. But, it's just, not," Dusk remarked.

I stared at him. Unboiling rage started to fill me up again.

" _Devastating consequences!?"_ I shouted as I raised my hand again.

Dusk raised his own hands up in defence, "Hey! You're missing the point!"

"That's quite simple, Lady Lucy. After you purified me of the Decay, I restored all your magic before the extreme effects overtook your body," said a strangely robotic, yet wise voice.

We both froze. We slowly turned to the knight. Its eyes glowed fiercely.

"It is one of the several functions of a Soul Knight," it continued.

Dusk took several steps backwards, utterly gobsmacked.

"You can _talk!_ How-… what-… this should be impossible. This _is_ impossible," Dusk blabbed.

I was in shock myself. This one creature, who had previously tried to annihilate me for an unknown reason due to taking the book out of the library, was now a sentient being capable of restoring one's lost ethernano? The very concept was unheard of.

"I am deeply apologetic for the attack on you earlier. Unfortunately, the Decay clouds my judgement and my will; I had no control. I must thank you heartily for restoring me to my true state," the Soul Knight continued.

Turning to me, Dusk exclaimed, "Just what in the hell did you cast, Lucy?"

I frowned, I didn't really know myself.

"An Astral Origin spell. After you stabbed me, I just sort of, _knew it,_ "I attempted to explain.

"Astral Origin? Listen, Lucy. I've been around on this Earth for quite a while, and in that time I've known several celestial wizards. None of them used anything like what I saw. Not even after I stabbed them with the knife. Something's weird, here," Dusk said, suspicious.

I looked at Dusk, curiously. Just how old was this man? He looked to be no older than 25, yet, he gave an aura of someone much older. More importantly, why had he stabbed so many people!?

Dusk shook his head, "But, I guess, that doesn't matter right now. Can't force you to tell me something, you clearly don't know."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"So, what now?" I asked him.

I had The Stars of Origin, that was my goal after all.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I actually _wanted_ to get to Haven, so, I think this is where we depart ways, my lady," Dusk smirked. His smile, however, hid something else. Some sort of hidden emotion. Sadness? Longing? I didn't know.

"Oh, of course. I guess I should head back to Fairy Tail then," I stuttered.

Looking back at the Knight, we were both unsure of what to do. Were we supposed to leave it there? What would it do?

"I hope you're not going to turn into another Misery Knight on us, are you?" Dusk asked it.

"Unless the Decay makes an unexpected appearance, I shouldn't become corrupt again," the Knight confirmed.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I shall stand here and guard the Lord and Lady's Manor until you return," it continued.

I stared in shock at the suit of armour.

"What do you mean, until we return?" I asked it.

Its helmet turned towards me, it's blazing eyes staring deep into my soul. I shivered.

"Lord and Lady Sigem decreed that whoever is the first of their lineage to find this Manor, that it shall be there's. You are of their kin, Miss Lucy. Therefore, you are the sole heiress of this land," the Soul Knight explained.

Part of me suspected my ancestral connection to this place, the moment I saw the enigmatic Lyanna Sigem. Blonde celestial wizardry was not a common thing, and when I did come across someone who had these traits, I was usually related to them. Things were coming together. I was _supposed_ to get thrown off that train. I was supposed to be led to this ancient house. I was supposed to fight the Misery Knight and win. However, the one common feature of all these events, was the king of mystery himself, Dusk. Why was he headed to Haven, the exact same location I was? Why did he so happen to sit in _my_ carriage and then take _me_ as a hostage? Something doesn't add up, either he was under the same supernatural influence I was, or he was specifically looking for me; it can't be just a coincidence. I was more suspicious of Dusk than ever.

"I see…" I whispered.

"Hm. That makes a lot of sense, actually. It explains why the anti-will magic didn't affect you at all, while the illusion did. Lyanna must have specifically made it so the magic didn't affect people of her bloodline. What a clever woman," Dusk mused.

"Then how come you aren't affected? Are you related to the Sigems?" I asked, curious.

Dusk laughed, "No, no. Of course not."

I looked at him quizzically, waiting for an explanation. Instead, he looked back at the Soul Knight.

"Well, I must thank you both for this exciting experience, but, I have a client meeting in Haven, and well, I only have a few hours to get there, really. So, I really must be off," Dusk said, a smirk prominent on his face

With a wave of a hand, the floor beneath Dusk turned into what seemed to be a deep purple puddle, and Dusk slipped through, the hole closing behind him.

"What the hell!?" I exclaimed.

"It appears Dusk has, ah, left the premises, my lady," the knight responded.

"That bloody asshole," I cursed.

I was exasperated, how dare the awful man leave me without so much as an explanation. The man aggravated me so much, but simultaneously, his company was somewhat comforting. Despite how much he infuriated me, he made the small time we were together fun, and he was there beside me, through my discoveries. Part of me however, was glad he was gone. Despite his immature ways, he terrified me. The way he so precisely stabbed me, with such assertiveness, made me worried that he could just as easily slide a blade between my ribs, or a dagger across my throat. He knew so much more than he was letting on, about me, and about my whole situation. In this world, knowledge was power, and I felt powerless.

"And you will be leaving too, miss?" The knight asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes… but I've got one question for you!" I asked it.

"Yes?"

"How the hell do I leave this damn place!?"

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

* * *

A dark, cloaked figure creeps down the train carriage, no one bothers to look up as he walks past. The few passengers that were onboard were the type of folk to stick mostly to themselves. The individual walks stiffly towards compartment 5-A.

"Dusk," it whispers.

Dusk raises his head as if waking up from a brief sleep and looks at the intruding figure.

"Hello, Mor."

Mor creeps into the carriage, sitting opposite Dusk. He lowers his hood, revealing a deeply scarred face, his onyx eyes staring deep into Dusk's green ones. The very atmosphere was beyond tense and deadly quiet. Dusk daren't move, less he makes the wrong move and anger this powerful mage.

"You missed your arrival in Haven, Dusk. You weren't on the train. We don't tolerate lateness at Siren Heart," Mor breathed. His voice was completely monotonous.

"My appointment got changed to a late time by the client, I had no reason to go to Haven earlier, so I opted to stay in Magnolia," Dusk responded, being completely respectful.

"Such a change was not recorded in the guild records and is unorthodox. It would be unwise to lie to me, Dusk," Mor responded, suspicious.

"Here, I have a signed letter from the client," Dusk said, handing the man an envelope.

Quickly scanning the contents, Mor looked quickly back at Dusk.

"Very well. I shall return to Iltervon and record this change. In future, it would be wise to also contact the guild, so this situation does not repeat."

"Of course," Dusk nodded.

"Also, Dusk. I will neglect to tell Master about your detour to the forest with the fairy girl because I respect you. But let me advise you, leave her alone, you will only get her involved in things that will get her killed."

With that, Mor disappeared in a shroud of black smoke, leaving Dusk very shaken.

"Damn it, Fate you said we had more time. There's so much for Lucy to learn, and the barrier is already gone. It's only a matter time, and I hope we're ready, or else everything we worked for will be destroyed," Dusk breathed.

A silent tear slid town his cheek.

* * *

 **(A/N):** Hey, fam! I've formatted this a bit differently, and I find it very aesthetically pleasing, so I guess it's finally time to make all of my chapters consistent. Huge shout out to Never Ending Song of Insanity for the loveliest review, it motivated me so much to keep writing! And what wonder it did, I uploaded like 2 days after the last chapter, not three months! Miracles do happen. This chapter was a little dialogue heavy, so I apologise for that if you're not the biggest fan of dialogue. Regardless, I had such a nice time writing this chapter, I absolutely adore writing the dynamic between Lucy and Dusk, and I was _finally_ able to give some more background on Dusk, as well. Wow, this is a long author's note, so I'll leave it here. Please review, guys! It really motivates me, and I can't improve if people don't tell me what they do/don't like about it! Anway thanks to all who follow  & favourite, much love!  
\- StingIsNotHere


	8. Reunion and Reflection

_**Chapter 8**_

 _Reunion and Reflection_

* * *

It was early in the morning when I finally got back to Magnolia. I was cold, tired, and very dirty. I hadn't had a chance to wash the day before; to say I felt disgusting was an understatement. I let out a groan as I opened my front door, eager for a long refreshing sleep. However, the second I walked in the door I was bombarded by several bodies, each scrambling to hug me.

"LUCY!"

"Where were you!? I demand an answer now!"  
"What's the go Lucy, where did you go?"

"LUCY!"

I stepped back in shock, almost tumbling out of my building. Natsu, Erza, Happy, and Gray kept on hurling questions at me, myself unable to answer them to due to how much they were smothering me.

"Guys!" I attempted to yell but to little success.

"GUYS!" I yelled again, a little louder.

They stopped and looked at me, confused. They clearly had not expected my outburst. I put my head down, a little embarrassed that I blew up.

"I just was away for a couple of days, doing some private research. Nothing serious happened, I promise," I told them. It wasn't a complete lie, I _was_ doing some private research.

"Hm. Why couldn't I come along!" Whined Natsu.

I frowned. "It was something you couldn't really help with, Natsu. There wasn't anyone to fight, just some research in a library. Very boring stuff, you wouldn't have wanted to come."

Natsu seemed to accept this and shrugged. However, Erza was still eyeing me suspiciously, obviously not as believing as Natsu, Happy and Gray.

"Anyway, the point is I'm back now. However, I do have one question for you guys…"

"Yes?" Erza, replied.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALL IN MY HOUSE!" I screamed.

They all laughed in sync, clearly glad to have me back, even if I was only gone for two days.

The team left soon after, leaving me to my devices. As much as I loved them, the group was exhausting, and I was glad to have them gone. Jumping into the steamy shower, I reflected on my experiences.

First off, my spirits were gone. Of that, I was certain. From my interaction with Levy, it was safe to say that I was the only one that actually remembered them. Although I do not for sure know why, I think it's safe to say that It has something to do with my ancestral connection to the original Celestial Wizard, Lyanna Sigem. Secondly, the mysterious man, Dusk. An enigmatic character with a scar on his face, who also seems to know Celestial spirits have gone missing, and has some unknown history with them. Although he didn't say it, it was obvious he also had some connection to the Lord and Lady of Sigem Manor. Third, The Decay, whatever it was, is bad news. Dusk didn't go into much detail, claiming that I should _just know_ about him or her, or whatever it was, which was very annoying. I would definitely have to put it on my list of 'things I need to know about'. Finally, myself. Whatever happened with Dusk and the knife unlocked something inside of me that seemed to be hidden for a very long time.

"Astral Origin…" I breathed.

The words held so much meaning, yet meant nothing at all. However, there was one way to find out what the hell was happening: the book itself.

Drying myself, I went to my bed, where the book was hidden among the sheets. I quickly looked over my shoulder, as if someone was going to jump out of me. I breathed a sigh of relief, no one was there. Picking up the ancient tome, I analysed its cover. It was covered with a dull, faded red cloth. The discoloured gold lettering read, _Ul Emoura Sacredo_. Underneath, the small black inscription, _The Stars of Origin_.

"Well, it's definitely the right book," I murmured, to no one in particular.

Opening its fragile cover, I flipped through the few pages of blank.

 _To all those that have found this sacred book, well done. You have proven yourself to be a loyal, compassionate and intelligent descendent of mine, as only those who show these qualities are able to find this book._

 _Firstly, I must apologise for several things. I apologise for taking control of your body, however briefly. You needed to come to my manor to find this book. That is of the utmost importance. I also apologise for the knight in the manor. My husband, Lucas, absolutely insisted on housing that horrid thing. It reacts quite strongly to celestial magic, so your presence most likely awoke it from its slumber. It most likely caused you great distress, and for that I am sorry. However, I am most sorry for putting through the trial that you must now face. Celestial Wizardry is a dying breed. Even in my time, we are dying off slowly. I do not know what time this book will be received, but I hope that there is still some of us left, for all of Earthlands sake._

 _Secondly, as you now know, Celestial spirits have now disappeared, only very few shall remember them even existing. I cannot disclose the full story now, that is something you must discover on your own. However, something I can tell you, is that the Celestial World was far more than a place for spirits to live. It was, quite literally, a lock. A lock designed to keep a creature called The Decay from consuming our world. An organisation called Tribe One was specifically created to keep essences of The Decay from seeping through and effecting creatures in our world. When such breaches prove successful, that's when creatures such as The Misery Knight are created. This brings me to the third thing I must tell you. Your duty._

 _I must now ask you to do what I did before you, and what countless others have fought to achieve. You must recreate the Celestial World. You must forge a new contract with the universe to stop The Decay from reaching our world._

 _Please. Trust no one. The Decay is always watching._

 _It's up to you now, I solemnly beseech you this task._

 _Always,_

 _Lyanna Sigem_

I sat there in a stunned silence. I wanted to sob, laugh and punch myself all at the same time. I had no idea what to do. Of course, I couldn't just _not_ do what Lyanna had instructed me. The fate of the world rested on my fragile body. Me. Lucky Lucy Hearfillia, blonde celestial mage on Team Natsu. Weak. I couldn't possibly deal with such a monumental task thrust upon me. Of course, I could get my team to help me.

 _Trust no one._

That line seemed to be burned in my mind. I had to trust them, they were my team, right? There is no way they would betray me. Right?

 _You are doomed to fall to temptation._

What Loke said to me was still in the back of my head. What will I do? How will I fall?

"I need answers damn it!" I screamed to the unresponsive air.

The chirping of the birds outside seemed to mock me. Their freedom teasing me as I was forced into this prison of responsibility.

No. I couldn't trust my team with this. What if I did fall to temptation? And hurt them? I couldn't live with myself after that. There's also that words tend to spread quickly in the guild, even if I trust them, not everyone in the guild was completely honest. I wasn't stupid, they were still family but even family can stab you in the back.

It was decided, I would pursue this by myself. I stood up in determination. There was no way I'd let some gross unknown lord of darkness take over _my_ world.

"But what about the guild?" I asked myself as I sat back down.

I couldn't just leave without telling anyone like before, it made everyone far too worried. I couldn't exactly stay here either, it's too close. If Magnolia or my guild got attacked, I couldn't forgive myself. I couldn't leave the guild completely either, it meant too much me. That left only one option, an extended leave of absence. I could get Makarov to explain to the rest of the guild that I was going on leave for some individual research on my magic and how to improve, which wasn't a _total_ lie. That would get everyone off my back and allow me to work privately. Yes. That was the perfect solution.

"Looks like I'll be going back to Sigem Manor far sooner than I expected," I laughed.

It was a cool Friday morning when I went to the guild. I went early enough so that the hall wouldn't be packed, but late enough that Makaraov would actually be there. Opening the great doors for the first time since my initial discovery, I took in the atmosphere.

"I'm going to miss the place," I said, silently to myself.

"Lucy! There you are!" said a friendly and familiar voice.

I looked ahead, expecting to see the jolly master sitting up on the bar chatting with Mirajane like he usually did. To my horror, it wasn't Mira he was talking to. A large powerful woman sat on the bar stool, with flaming red hair. She looked at me, and a smile graced her lips.

"Lucy Heartfilia was it? What a pleasure to meet you face to face. My name is Lady Katherine, and I would love to have a chat."

* * *

 **(A/N):** Hey all! Look at me, actually uploading frequently. So apparently, I have a sort of schedule going of uploading every two days? Let's see how long this actually lasts! So I've noticed people actually reply to reviews? Didn't really know that was a thing, so I might do that now! Yeah, this was a really dialogue-lacking chapter that seemed to jump around a lot, hey? Oh, well I feel like it answered a lot of questions! For now, R&R!

\- StingIsNotHere


	9. Lady Katherine

_**Chapter 9**_

 _Lady Katherine_

* * *

I sat nervously in a private room in the guild. I hadn't even noticed such a room existed on the second floor of the guild. Judging from the various crates and books that lay scattered about the room collecting dust; this room wasn't used often and was masquerading as a storage room. Katherine sat on the other end of the plain wooden desk, her deep green eyes daring me to start talking without permission. The flame-haired woman was extremely intimidating, and held such authority that I dared not step out of place. I gulped.

"So, Lucy, I take it you recognise me?" Katherine said, smiling like she found the entire situation quite amusing.

I nodded unsurely, nervousness preventing me from giving her any verbal answers.

"Use your words, girl," she said more sternly.

"Y-yes. I do. You were on the train to Haven," I finally answered.

She nodded with satisfaction. "Indeed, you did. I seem to recall you being blown out of the side of the train. How did you manage to recover?" She questioned sceptically.

"Um, well I was a bit sore when I woke up on the ground. Dusk apologised, and then suggested we part ways. I agreed, then walked to the nearest train station. Now, here I am," I replied, still unsure.

Katherine eyed me with discontent. "Yes, Dusk. What is your connection to him?" She asked me, clearly very suspicious.

I had no idea why I was lying. For some reason, I felt in debt to the strange man, and had a very strong urge to protect him. I shouldn't, he was obviously a massive criminal and would cause me nothing but trouble. But a part of me, a very small part of me, somehow _knew_ that Dusk was important. For what, I didn't know. Why I felt this way, I also didn't know. But, my gut knew myself better than my brain did, and for that reason alone, I put all my trust in Dusk.

I shuffled uncomfortably, "No connection. He just happened to come and share the carriage I was in."

She raised her head slightly, as if she was trying to get a better view of me. I felt very small next to the large woman. I saw tattoo's creep on her body from her breast onto her neck, intimidating me further.

"Well, I don't think your lying, anyway, which is good," Katherine finally said. "You don't want to be around me when you're a liar."

I gulped. I shouldn't have lied. I should have just told her the truth and be done with it. Why wasn't I? I owed Dusk nothing. He was probably a horrific criminal and Katherine was just a noble warrior that wanted to take him Justice. But yet, my warned me against it. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. First my instincts told me not to trust Dusk, but now they wanted me to protect him? I really wish they'd make up their mind.

My thoughts were interrupted by a cough from Katherine, who stared at me frowning.

"Are we done with your little inner monologue?" She asked, clearly insulted that my full attention wasn't on her.

I nodded meekly. I didn't want to get on her bad side.

"Good. Since it's obvious you know very little on Dusk, I suppose we cannot explore that route any longer. However, I do have one more question. Did Dusk mention at all where he was going?" The flame-haired woman asked.

"No, he didn't," I said calmly. If I had lied so much thus far, what was the point of telling the truth now?

She made a satisfied grunt and stood up from her armchair, indicating for me to stand up with her.

Shaking hands, I stared at her. I still had no idea what magic she utilized, or who she even works for. She was almost as strange as Dusk in that regard. They were both clearly interconnected, in more ways that I could ever know. It seemed to me that Katherine was following more than just duty when seeking Dusk. She had a vendetta against the man, I could sense it. It wasn't a matter of if she was going to find him, it was a matter of when.

"Well, I thank you for your cooperation. Your assistance to Forge is greatly appreciated," Katherine bowed.

The powerful woman left the room. I stayed there for a while, until her booming steps were no longer heard. I sat back down, confused.

 _Forge._

The foreign word confused me. A small voice in the back of my mind screamed the answer, but I couldn't concentrate on it, no matter how hard I tried.

"Better add that one to the list of stuff I have no idea about," I laughed bitterly.

"Talking to yourself again Lucy?" A mocking voice said behind me.

I jumped with shock, completely unsuspecting an intrusion. Turning around, I was met with a petite man wearing orange.

"Master!" I exclaimed.

Makarov grinned in amusement, obviously getting a kick out of shocking me. I scowled in frustration.

"How did your chat go?" He asked cunningly. "She's a scary lady."

I shivered, "Well, it went alright. She was very intimidating though."

Makarov nodded. "Yes, it's only to be expected that the Captain of Squadron One is intimidating."

I looked at him in confusion. Then suddenly recalled Katherine's mention of something called _Forge._

"Master, what's Forge?" I inquired.

He frowned at me, shocked at my ignorance.

"What? You don't know?" He questioned me.

He grasped his chin, eager to ponder this seemingly startling revelation. Moments later, he seemed to come to a conclusion.

"I keep on forgetting that not everyone knows the inner-workings of the magic council!" He chuckled lightly to himself.

It was my time to frown. How does one just _forget_ that they know top-secret information that no one else does? The very thought of it was bizarre. Letting it go, I urged him to continue.

"Forge is an elite society dedicated to investigating threats to current magical society," Makarov finally answered.

My mouth dropped open. Forge was hunting Dusk for some unknown reason. Could that reason be that he was a massive threat?

"Indeed. The reason they questioned you must be very important, they rarely contact the public. That's why so few people even know of the organisation's existence," Makarov said.

"Wait… if they investigate massive threats, why hasn't the guild had much to do with them? We basically face catastrophe on a daily basis," I asked him, sceptical.

He shrugged. "That, I can't answer for sure. However, I suspect perhaps that they were always watching from a distance, and handled things from the background. As I said, they rarely actually interact with the public."

I furrowed my eyebrows in thought. If they didn't usually engage with people, why had they suddenly shown up at the guild wanting to question me? Something was very off about the situation.

"Well, I had better get going, then. See you later, Brat," Makarov said with a wave.

I hurriedly glanced at the retreating figure of Makarov. I had completely forgotten by reason for coming to the guild in the first place today.

"Master, wait!" I screamed after him.

His face reappeared at the doorway, appearing quite startled.  
"What is it, my child?" He asked, startled.

"Oh… sorry Master. I didn't mean to alarm you. I just had a very important question," I asked him.

"Of course. What is it?" He replied.

"I-i…" I attempted to say.

I awkwardly paused, looking at the master. His face was worried, clearly anxious about what I had to say. Didn't I really want to leave Fairy Tail? It wasn't like I was leaving for good, it was just temporary. Until I figure out what the hell was going on, and figured out a way to fix it. I was leaving because it was the smart thing to do. Right? I shook my head, inner-conflict pulsating through my head. This _was_ the right thing. I believe it.

"I request a leave of absence from the Guild," I asked.

Makarov's eyes widened as he turned behind him and closed the door. His attention returned to him, his face dead serious.

"Lucy, I hope this isn't because of the Lady. Whatever she has threatened you with, don't listen to her. She legally can't do anything," Makarov said.

I stepped back in surprise at his sudden stern face.

"No, no! It wasn't because of Katherine. I was thinking about it before I even came to the guild this morning, "I said raising my hands in defence.

Makarov sighed. "Then I must ask why, child?"

He was clearly disappointed. However, he didn't resist as much as I originally anticipated.

"I… just need some time to explore myself, Master. I want to separate myself from everyone and anything... and just really get to discover who I am. Of late, I feel like I'm losing myself," I whispered solemnly.

Makarova smiled sadly, his deep eyes saying thousands of unspoken words.

"You're young, Lucy. You have so much time to discover that. Is now the right time? And this way?" He asked me softly.

I nodded, determined. "Yes, Master. I have thought about it, but I need this. Natsu, Erza, Gray and even little Wendy, they all have some closure. Some sort of solid identity. Mine isn't as intact as I'd like it to be… and I think I'll get stronger as a result. With so much darkness around lately, I need this," I answered him.

"Well, it seems you have heavily considered it. Very well, I will grant you temporary leave. Remember Lucy, there is no rush to find yourself," Makarov mused.

I smiled in response. Makarov was a really good master. I waved him farewell as I left the room, and subsequently the guild hall. I wouldn't leave for a few days, but at least the goodbye was done for now. I just hoped that Makarov would properly explain to Natsu. I didn't want to be around for _that_ conversation.

* * *

(A/N): Hey fam! Yes, chapter 9 is here! If you hadn't noticed, my profile now states that i have a schedule! Yes, I know, incredible. I'll be trying to stick to it, but you never know. This fic in particular updates every Monday! (My other story The Lady Loss updates on Wednesday, while Ring & Arrow updates Friday)! I know this is a big commitment and it'll probably change soon, but as for now that's it. Anyway, thanks for reading, please review, favourite, follow and PM me pls, support motivates me to write more chapters & improve my writing! Bye for now

\- StingIsNotHere


	10. So Long, Magnolia

_**Chapter 10**_

 _ **So Long, Magonlia**_

* * *

I didn't leave Magnolia straight away. I couldn't. Perhaps I was procrastinating, unable to commit to leaving. Perhaps I was scared, using this prolonged goodbye as a way to deal with my inner terror. I didn't know. All I did know was that I couldn't leave. Not yet, anyway. My apartment was packed up entirely by now. I sold was little furniture I had that didn't come with the apartment. All my clothes were packed tightly within a small suitcase with a temporary requip spell attached. Reflecting on it, I didn't have much at all, it was quite sad really. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, though. I came to Magnolia with little more than a suitcase and the clothes on my back. I accumulated a few things over the years, but nothing substantial. I really didn't have that much attachment to this place at all really. Or anything. The only thing irreplaceable that I had…

 _My keys._

I shuddered. I refused to let myself fall into that downward spiral again. I was on my way to rescue the spirits, I only had to keep on trying. I sighed. One step at a time.

Placing _The Stars of Origin_ within the small pink backpack containing little else, I grasped onto my suitcase and prepared to leave my apartment for the last time. I tiny bit of me would miss this place, but it was necessary.

"Hm," I heard someone harrumph from behind me.

 _Impossible_.

I turned around with confusion. No one should be in my apartment. The only people who wouldn't come through the door, namely Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy, were given strict instructions to _thump_. Shaken, I raced back into the apartment. Equally annoyed, angry and scared. The empty kitchen and bathroom were both in the exact spaces that I had left them; undisturbed. That left one place. _The bedroom_. I crept hesitantly towards the room, on high alert. I readied my whip, my only defence. I jumped in front of the doorway, fully prepared to attack the intruder. On the bed, lay an observant Dusk, taking in my now former apartment.

"Dusk!?" I screamed.

He looked at me with equal shock.

"Lucy?" Dusk smiled cockily. "Well, I'm glad this is your apartment. You can imagine how embarrassed I was when I broke into the past two apartments only to realise it wasn't even yours." Dusk chuckled heartily.

My mouth dropped open in shock. I was dumbfounded. I didn't think I'd run into this _man_ ever again. The entire idea was preposterous; I'd thought I'd left them far behind after they both left Sigem Manor.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here," I asked angrily.

Dusk held up his hands in defence, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Relax, relax. I'm simply here to join you," Dusk answered smirking.

Now, that truly left me confused. How did he know I was going anywhere? I hadn't told anyone but the guild, and I'm sure they'd never associate with someone like him.

"H-how?" I stuttered awkwardly.

Dusk shrugged. "I simply guessed. After what you experienced in the manor, it's only natural that you'd want to investigate it. I also anticipated that you wouldn't want to get your guildmates involved due to the potential danger. Looks like I'm right, judging from the empty apartment."

I sighed. Was I really that easy to read?

"So what if I am?" I challenged.

Dusk raised his eyebrows at this response.

"You actually expect to do this entire thing yourself…" Dusk realised.

I nodded stubbornly. There was no way in hell I'd let anyone get hurt because of what I'm about to do. As selfish as it was, this was my journey, I needed to do this.

"Oh my god, you're not only ignorant, but you're also stupid. Incredible," Dusk breathed.

I flinched at the insult, taking great offence to his mockery of my intelligence. Despite my weakness in several areas, mainly physical, one thing I did take pride in was my keen intellect.

"I'm not stupid!" I yelled in rage.

"Obviously you are. You honestly think you can do this by yourself? You have only the most basic knowledge of the celestial world, and it's history. You barely know what the hell you're doing magically. I bet you don't even know how to work the book, do you?" Dusk asked rudely.

Despite his rhetoric, I answered him, "Of course I know how to work a book! You open it and read it!"

Dusk rolled his eyes. "You haven't even read it yet, have you?"

"Of course, I have!" I retorted angrily.

"Oh yeah? What's the first chapter about, then," questioned Dusk, brow furrowed.

I began to talk, but then suddenly realised I actually _didn't_ know. I racked my brain for the answer, but couldn't find one. I did read it. I remember strictly.

 _The Decay is watching_.

"Oh my God," I realised suddenly.

I looked at Dusk, who had a self-satisfied smirk plastered to his face.

"You didn't read it, did you," he asked.

I flushed red with embarrassment. "I read the letter... but then forgot to read the rest…" I whispered.

"Exactly. Go get it, and open it now, and you'll see," Dusk laughed knowingly.

Utterly humiliated, I retrieved the book from the backpack. The dull red cover stared at me, menacingly. It seemed to hold a million secrets, yet seemed unwilling to share them. I frowned, not use this sudden feeling, and from a book no less. I looked briefly up at Dusk, who indicated me to continue. I shook my head and sighed. I opened it past the first few blank pages, and then again past the letter from Lyanna. More blank pages followed the letter. I kept on flicking through, only to be met with more blank pages. I frowned harder, determined to find _some_ form of writing. It was then, I realised, apart from the letter, the book was entirely blank.

"There's nothing there…" I breathed, panicking.

"Exactly. That's the primary reason I came back. I remembered a sneaky little detail. This book is much more than a history of the celestial world. It's a guide, a teaching manual. It won't teach you the next spell to learn unless you learn the one previously," Dusk explained.

I looked up at him, mouth gaping open. "But there's no spell there at all! There's only the letter!"

"Yes, I was getting there. The first spell only shows itself in the place it was written," Dusk finished.

My eyes widened. Since Lyanna Sigem wrote the book, that means…

"Yes," Dusk finished my thought.

I sat down on the bed next to him. "That means we have to go back to Sigem Manor doesn't it?" I asked him, half-hoping he would say no.

"Whoa, whoa! Did I just hear, _we_?" Dusk mocked.

I rolled my eyes at him.

 _Trust no one._

Lyanna's letter echoed in my mind. I hadn't revealed _The Stars of Origin_ to anyone, but Dusk. The only reason he knew at all, was because he was there. Every rational part of my brain was screaming at me not to trust him. Truthfully, it was the smart thing to do. I knew next to nothing about this strange, strange man who chucked me off a train he blew up. But, despite all this, the man had been there against the Misery Knight. He was the one that led me to the book in the place. Dusk was right, there was no way I could do this by myself. I knew nothing about what I was getting into. It wasn't a matter of if I wanted to trust him anymore, I _needed_ to trust him. For my spirits.

"Yes, Dusk. We." I said to him.

Dusk looked at me sceptically.

"Now, now. Maybe I don't want to anymore," He responded, sticking up his nose.

"I frowned. What? You don't want to!? Then what was the point of coming here at all then?" I asked him annoyed.

"Hm. I _could_ be persuaded, however. With the right incentive," he answered.

I eyed him suspiciously. "What do you want, then?"

He turned his eye towards, which held a boyish sparkle.

"I _do_ love a good grovel and beg," he smirked.

I growled at him. "ABSOLUTELY not."

"Hmph. I guess you do what do this by yourself then?"

I crossed my arms I annoyance. How _dare_ this man break into _my_ apartment insisting on going with me. Then, suddenly, say he doesn't want to!?

"Fine. Please, Lord Dusk, will you assist me in uncovering the secrets of _The Stars of Origin,_ " I begged.

Dusk turned to me, a full grin emphasising his features.

"Now, that's more like it!" He laughed.

I rolled my eyes, putting the ancient tome back into my backpack.

"So, to the Sigem Manor, then?" Dusk said to me chucking on his own pack onto his back.

"Yes, let's go save my spirits!" I exclaimed, determination burning my eyes.

We left within the hour, the town of Magnolia now far behind us. It felt weird, being back onto the train to Haven, this willingly in a carriage to Dusk. I looked at the strange man. His scar shone against the afternoon light. I studied it. Dusk glanced me for a slight second, our eyes engaging in a mute conversation.

I didn't miss the absolute terror in his eyes.

* * *

 **(A/N):** Ahhhhh, my chapters are getting shorter, sheeeeet. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed this one, it was quite an unmotivated one. BUT FINALLY we have left Magnolia again and i've re-introduced Dusk. But the question reamains... who exactly is he? Only time will tell... Anyways, R&R!  
\- StingIsNotHere


	11. Sigem Manor, The Return

_**Chapter 11**_

 _ **Sigem Manor, The Return**_

I stood outside the large wooden doors of Sigem Manor, Dusk by my side. The intimidating fortress seemed to whisper at me, attempting to disclose the history of the ancient dwelling. Despite the sheer age of the building, it still looks completely new. Not a split in the large wooden doors, not a scratch on the long windows; it made me feel uneasy. Even the garden, which would be expected to be completely overgrow had somehow still remained in perfect condition.

As we walked back into the ancient manor, I voiced my concerns about the place to Dusk, who chuckled in response.

"Well, that's easy. It's the sprites," He retorted.

"The sprites?" I frowned in response.

"Yes. Sprites. Mostly nature sprites, however, a few others are about as well. They were very loyal to the Sigems."

"Were loyal, Dark Man? We are still very loyal to Lord and Lady Sigem," said a small squeaky voice.

As we turned, a petite but plump pig waddled out. It was green in colour and stood on its hind legs. Moss and flowers grew all over its body, and small wings protruded out of his behind.

"Ah, here comes one now. Lucy, meet Asphadar," Dusk grinned.

"You're a descendant of the Lord and Lady, are you not?" Said the pig.

"Ah-yes. I suppose I am," I replied, confused.

"Then I am loyal to you, as well, Lady Lucy," Asphadar replied. "You can call me Asph."

Asph flew over to Lucy, inspecting her as he went. "This is supposed to be the new Lady of the Manor? Hm. Could do with some work, I think," Asph concluded.

"Asphadar, don't be so rude," A new voice scolded.

"And here comes the worst of them. Lucy, meet Madame Aria," Dusk shrugged.

"Dusk, what a displeasure," Aria sniffed.

Aria was a beautiful blue fairy-like creature. Luscious blue locks fell off its head like water, her eyes deep as the largest ocean. She walked like she was dancing and stood at almost double Asphadar's height.

"It is an absolute wonder to meet you, Lady Heartfilia. I have already heard so much about your valiant effort against the former Misery Knight. In fact, the Soul Knight speaks very highly of you. Not many could boast to purify decay on their first try," Aria praised.

"Please, stop. I didn't even know what I did," I blushed.

"Nonetheless, it is quite commendable."

"Yeah, don't let her get too big of a head yet, Ari," Dusk rolled his eyes.

I stepped on Dusk's foot, and he growled at me. Aria giggled and Asphadar merely rolled his eyes.

"Enough lollygagging. You are expected in the study, Lady Lucy. You have one sprite in servitude of the Sigems who is quite eager to meet you," Asphadar retorted.

Asphadar waddled off, with Aria gliding behind him. Sharing an unknown glance with Dusk, we sauntered forward, unsure of what to expect.

It was his long white hair that first threw me off. He resembled a human, but with blue-grey skin and abnormally high brows. His pointed ears and dark black eyes told me he was not quite human, however.

"Good afternoon. My name is Sal. It is good to make your acquaintance again, Sir Dusk. As for you, Lucy Heartfilia. We have much to discuss," the figure spoke.

Dusk stared at this creature, mouth ajar. Clearly, he recognised him.

"Sal. You've sure grown old," Dusk burst out laughing.

Sal rolled his eyes and gestured for us to sit. We obliged him, now sitting opposite him on a table in the middle of the library. The place where I had originally taken The Stars of Origin still bare and without a book, looking odd in the otherwise full inventory.

"You have the book?" Sal asked.

I nodded meekly and took the ancient time out of my rucksack; placing it neatly on the table.

"Good. I take it you have read the letter Lady Sigem had left?" He continued.

"Yes. I have. It's very confusing," I confessed.

"Yes. As expected. You lack even basic training," Sal frowned.

I looked down in shame in response. "I'm sorry. I never really had anyone to teach me magic. My father forbade it. I was forced to practice in secret by myself. Even once I left, it was hard to find anyone. Celestial magic isn't very common," I explained.

"No need to fill shame, my girl. What you lack in training and knowledge you make up for it pure magical ability and stamina. Your amount of ethernano is quite outstanding," Sal replied.

I looked at him, surprised at his compassion and understanding.  
"Therein lies our hope," Sal continued. "Aria, if you will."

"Of course. The Stars of Origin is a most effective teaching tool. It was created by our dear Lady Sigem and is the best substitute for a lack of a teacher. However, there is only so much it can teach. That's where we come into it," Aria said.

That confirms what Dusk said, then. The book will teach me the magic I need to know. I glanced at Dusk, who was deep in thought.

"Your magic is quite diverse if you let it be. Naturally, magic belonging to the same discipline will naturally be easier to learn. For example, water wizard can easily learn ice and steam magic, because they both use principles that relate to water. However, said person will struggle with rune or fire magic because they use completely different laws. As is the way of the world," Aria explains.

I stared at her, trying to comprehend and make a mental note of everything she was saying.

"Your magic belongs to the Astral discipline, so you have a natural aptitude for those kinds. We plan to take full advantage of this. Thus, all four of us shall teach you' She continued.

"Wait. Wait just as second. You said four of us," Dusk said suspiciously.

"Yes. You shall teach her as well, Sir Dusk," Sal responded, eyebrow raised.

"Nope. Not part of the plan. I am here to mock and tease. No teaching from me," Dusk retorted.

"But are you not the best in physical technique and have the largest knowledge of weapons?" Asphadar questioned.

"Well, yes. Obviously. But I don't see how-" Dusk attempted to start.

"Great, then it's decided," Sal concluded.

I glanced at the sprites, now all laughing heartily. They seemed to take great pleasure in tricking Dusk. Dusk himself seemed to look frustrated. But I could tell deep down he was happy here, he wanted to teach me. And that felt good.

"That is incorrect. There will be six teachers," A deep and robotic voice echoed throughout the room.

A shuffling of armour came from behind me, and as I looked towards the source of the voice, I was met with the ancient eyes of the Soul Knight.

"I am grateful that you have released me from the bonds of decay. Please let me teach you about my people, and the process of soul bonding," It spoke.

"Thank-you. All of you, so much. I appreciate all your effort," I teared up.

"Nonsense. It is our duty. Speaking of, it will be my duty to teach you about 3 Flowers of Cosmia, and how to use them," Asph stated.

"And I shall teach you the magic of tides, and the strength behind the lunar magic," Aria sang.

"Finally, I will be honoured to bestow knowledge of solar magic," Sal said

Tears started pouring of my eyes, honoured to be working with such respectful and hard-working creatures. I glanced at Dusk, wondering what exactly he was going to teach me. He shared a knowing glance with me, before shrugging half-heartedly. Great.

"And the sixth teacher will be the book itself," the Soul Knight finished.

Of course. The book. I looked back down at it; somehow, I had forgotten it existed. I quickly looked at Dusk, recalling what he said to me. To read the first lesson, we had to come to the place of its birth. In other words, the Sigem Manor. I reached out to the faded tome, stroking the elegant covering. Did I dare open it again? And let the ancient knowledge pour out? No. I need to. I have to. Loke depends on me, no, everyone now. Gently lifting the cover, I dove into its page. Going past the letter from Lyanna, I found myself looking at golden engraving which spelt out the words 'Astral Origins'.

"Astral Origins," I whispered.

"That sounds so damn familiar…" Dusk pondered. "Hold on! Isn't that what you said before you purified the knight?"

I gasped in shock. He was right. The spell I had used on that day was 'Astral Origin: Purify'. How did I know that spell without even reading the book? Did I somehow pick it up by just holding the book? The whole thing was so weird.

"Indeed. The Astral Origins are among the most powerful spells in all of history," Sal clarified.

I looked back at the ancient elf creature. His eyes bore so much wisdom and experience it was almost overwhelming. I sighed.

"Alright. I know what I must do. I have to learn from all of you, including this book. I need to complete whatever this task Lyanna has set me on. And above all, save my spirits. Whatever it takes," I said with determination.

"Excellent resolve. You may have hope yet," Asphadar chuckled.

"Of course, she has hope, you pig. She's a descendant of our great Lyanna," Aria scolded.

"I think the first place would be to start with that Astral Origin Spell," Sal advised.

I nodded and read the title of the first lesson fully.

'Astral Origin: Scatter'.

"Okay. Let's do this!"

* * *

 **(A/N): Hi everyone! I'm back. For however long. Tell me what you think, pls. R &R**

 **\- StingIsNotHere**


End file.
